


The Highest Note

by R_ATIN



Series: Lockdown Lovers [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lockdown Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: Sejun is out of town for a week and Stell misses him.They video-called again and ended up..you know.Just scroll down and read.
Relationships: Junell, Stell Ajero/Sejun Nase, Stell/Sejun, Stelljun - Relationship, Stellvester Ajero/John Paulo Nase
Series: Lockdown Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817014
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	The Highest Note

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Lockdown Lovers Series.  
> Planning to write some LL spin-offs from time to time and I'll dump everything on this series.  
> Thanks!
> 
> P.S.  
> This one shot was done in haste and I'm terribly dissatisfied.  
> Also, I had to re-orient myself with the way I wrote LL before.  
> I'll try to come up with better ones soon.  
> Please forgive me.

March 2021

**_“Hey Stell! Love, I miss you na!”_** Sejun displayed an adorable toothsome smile as soon as Stell’s chat window turned up on his laptop’s screen, waving his hands gleefully like a child.

While Stell had been miserably longing for his boyfriend, he couldn’t bring himself to act all elated despite Sejun’s enthusiastic greeting on the other line. Stell smiled though, appreciating the fact that Sejun never once did fail in immediately responding to his messages even when he’s all the way in Cebu for a five-day company conference.

Welp. Video calls saved the day, just like the old times.

**_“I miss you na Sej. Uwi ka na.”_** Stell groaned and pouted his lips, obviously half-meaning it as a joke.

But the truth was, he was already considering purchasing plane tickets and surprising his boyfriend at the hotel where Sejun’s company stayed at. Unfortunately, Stell had a handful of meetings and trainings himself during the next few days and a sick leave or two seemed farfetched at this time.

For fuck’s sake, it had been three days. Three days without hugs and kisses and sex, and two more days left to suffer! Stell had been holding back from touching himself since the start of the week, which is probably not the best idea in this situation. But Stell blamed it on this particular online article’s fault which claimed that sexual abstinence for a week heightens testosterone production and increase of attractiveness to the partner.

He obsessed over the thought of Sejun going crazy over him, not that he wasn’t already, but a little more feistiness wouldn’t hurt, would it?

Okay, abstinence was indeed a terrible idea for someone as tremendously sexual as Stell because on the second night of Sejun’s conference, Stell’s balls already mourned the absence of his lover’s hot spell.

Sejun frowned at his boyfriend’s sweet but gloomy voice and the cute little pout on his face that he so badly wanted to kiss.

**_“Kung pwede lang mahal eh. Two days na lang ha? Konting tiis na lang. I love you.”_** Sejun said, trying to sound as cheerful as he could to uplift his younger lover’s mood, which seemed to be successful somehow as Stell’s lips curved into a small, timid smile.

**_“I love you too Sej.”_** Stell answered. ** _“Are you going to sleep na ba?”_**

Sejun nodded and pursed his lips as he took a glimpse at his wrist watch propped on the bedside table ** _. “Hmm, in a bit love. Maaga kasi start namin bukas, merong field activity.”_ **

**_“Ah. Sige, gusto mo kantahan kita? Para masarap sleep mo.”_** Stell offered, his eyes squinting.

Sejun smiled and cooed ** _. “Ang sweet naman ng love ko. Sige nga, na-miss ko yan.”_**

****

Stell cleared his throat and began to sing without qualms, emotions poured into the song, subtly telling Sejun how awfully he missed him.

_“Pangarap ko ang ibigin ka_

_At sa habang panahon, ikaw ay makasama._

_Ikaw na lang ang siyang kulang,_

_Sa buhay kong ito. Pangarap ko~ ang ibigin ka.”_

Sejun very well knew how Stell loved this song, not when his boyfriend sings this almost round the clock and with his heavenly voice, he doesn’t really have anything to complain about. Sejun couldn’t tell though whether it was due to the fact that he had been all spent from the meetings they had all day, or there was something different with the way Stell was singing this song tonight.

Stell sounded like he was about to cry.

**_“Love, okay ka lang?”_** Sejun cautiously asked.

Stell stuttered for a brief moment but he went on singing anyway, completely ignoring Sejun. The older man took a closer look at his screen to check whether there were tears on his boyfriend’s pretty face yet he found none. Sejun decided to brush the thought away, perhaps he was hearing things due to exhaustion.

_“_ _O kay tagal ko nang naghihintay_ _  
Na sa akin ay mag-aalay  
Ng pag-ibig na tunay at 'di magwawakas”_

Stell’s voice cracked in between which he tried to conceal by clearing his throat once in a while, yet he went on, seemingly steadfast on finishing the song.

Sejun, on the other hand, knew he definitely wasn’t imagining things. Stell sounded differently, like he was breathing heavily, plus the muted kittenish sobs that he heard sounded far too real. Sejun’s eyebrows crinkled with concern, staring helplessly at his beloved’s image on the screen. At this point, he could probably take the earliest flight back to Manila.

But he wished Stell could look up at him and tell him what was wrong. Sejun’s palms began to sweat.

**_“Love. Uy love, stop singing muna. Are you crying? What’s going on? Tell me.”_** Sejun tried to interrupt once more as his worries worsened by the minute. He perched alertly on the bed and leaned closer again to the screen. He frowned as Stell’s singing stuttered and his Adam’s apple dribbled up and down his throat. If Sejun didn’t know any better, Stell seemed to be chasing his breaths. He knew this look very well. Stell’s face only twitched into such shape at the bedroom, whenever they…

All of a sudden, Stell’s fingers came in contact with the camera and he swiftly tilted it to a lower angle that made Sejun’s eyes ballooned in shock. His throat ran dry soon as Stell’s hard and angry cock flashed on his screen, his fair and dainty fingers gripped around the leaking bulbous head, pumping it at a blistering pace.

Sejun’s dick instantly swelled at the sight and didn’t hesitate as he swiftly shed of his boxers and pitched it to the foot of his bed, discarding his sweater along with it until he was completely slumped stark-naked on his mattress.

He groaned and rose back up again and dashed to the drawer a few steps away from his bed, and raked through the skin care products that Stell organized for him. _Ah, there it is!_ He quickly jumped back onto his bed, opened the tiny bottle cap and poured an ample amount of baby oil on his palms and rubbed it against each other. Once he was satisfied with the warmth and slick that coated his hands, he propped his back against the pillow, depositing his laptop on his side.

An amused smile played on Sejun’s lips as he watched Stell unfailingly singing in the background while pumping his cock, which now has pre-cum spurting on the tip. Sejun unwittingly ran his tongue all over the stripe of his lips at the delectable sight, privily wishing Stell’s dick was inside his mouth, fucking him until he choked. He suddenly felt hungry.

_“Pangarap ko ang ibigin ka_ _  
At sa habang panahon, ikaw ay makasama…”_

Stell’s voice croaked and Sejun could tell he was nearing his climax. Sejun started stroking his own cock, teasing his slit with his forefinger and the warmth of the baby oil in his fingers added to the friction and burn along his skin. Sejun bent his legs upward and pried it open, as his other free hand reached for his balls. _Shit._

He envisioned Stell’s face wedged between his legs and that it was Stell’s mouth sensually playing with his balls using the flat of his tongue.

**_“Ohh...Stell, love. Your mouth feels so good.”_** Sejun moaned as he curved his back and nipped his lip a little too hard.

Tossing a glance at his laptop’s screen, he watched as Stell stroke his now fully erect dick, his slick dribbling on the sides of his fingers and he imagined those threads of cum sweeping against his tongue. He missed the taste of Stell’s flesh and juice skimming rabidly down his throat.

Just then, Stell shifted to a new angle so that Sejun could see his full body.

Stell continued singing, while he knew it didn’t make anymore sense. Stell watched Sejun’s squirming figure on the screen, looking tastefully aroused as his hands busied themselves with both his cock and his balls. _Ah_ , he wanted to bend his ass over that bed, tie him up, eat him out and fuck him in a hundred different ways until he cried.

Stell was trying to delay his orgasm so that he and Sejun could cum together. But he rendered his resolve useless as he watched Sejun’s finger darted from his balls to his hole and teased around the tight ring. Sejun’s legs shuddered in pleasure, he could clearly see through the screen and he only felt even more upset that he couldn’t witness it for real.

_Fuck. Is he going to finger himself?_ Stell’s dick twitched at the view and he bit his tongue. Climax was closing in. He held the base of his cock, struggling to stall as he took pleasure in the sight of Sejun prodding a finger inside his opening. Stell’s breathing hitched and he continued singing to distract himself from cuming too early.

Sejun, on the other hand, enthralled himself with the lavish sensation enveloping his body as his forefinger curled and hit his sweet spot. He thrust and poked against it and he shuddered, all the while imagining Stell slamming his massive cock ruthlessly inside his ass. His vision turned white as pleasure washed over him and strings of white cum spurted all over his hand and body.

As soon as Sejun came in front of Stell’s eyes, Stell knew he could no longer hold it in.

_  
**“Ikaw na lang ang siyang aah! ohh my god Sejun!”** _Stell cried out in his highest note, screaming in tears as he came hard and his entire body convulsed, head thrown back. Stell thought his orgasm would never end as he continued to pump his laxing dick, milking himself completely.

Dropped on his bed still trembling a little, mouth gaped and trying to steady his breathing. When he turned again to face his camera, a huge smirk was glazed across Sejun’s face, his eyebrows bobbing up and down. Stell felt his entire face heated up.

**_“Oh, bakit ganyan ka makatingin?”_ **

_Sejun responded with a suggestive smile as he cleaned up his mess with a box of tissues._

**_“Wala naman. Naenjoy ko lang yung kanta mo. Grabe yung high note sa huli love. Ang taas talaga ng note mo.”_ **

Stell covered his mouth with one hand as he struggled to mask the hot red flush of his face. Sejun loved to tease him after every sex and Stell guessed he might never get used to it. Certainly, he would’ve hit Sejun with his hotdog pillow and make him pay.

**_“Sejun! Ang pervert mo kahit kailan.”_ **

**_“Pervert? Kino-compliment ko lang singing voice mo love.”_ **

**_“Whatever. And bakit baon mo yang baby oil?”_ **

**_“Hmm, para madulas love.”_ **

**_“Sejun?!”_ **

**_“What? Tatanong tanong ka, tapos…”_ **

**_“Shut up na kasi.”_ **

Stell giggled and his glumness mitigated somehow. It was most probably that article’s fault for making him abstain for a week. He resolved never to read sex articles again.

**_“Sleep ka na Stell. I need to sleep na rin. I miss you so much.”_ **

**_“Okay. I miss you too. I love you.”_ **

Both leaned onto the screen and pressed their lips together, staring for another few moments before they finally bade goodbye. Knowing they will find each other in their dreams, they dozed off and took a peaceful slumber for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby oil is safe to use for male masturbation : https://m.health24.com/Medical/Erectile-Dysfunction/Experts/Question/Masturbating-using-Baby-Oil-20171110
> 
> Also, StellJun switch. LMAO.


End file.
